


Kid and King

by ffxvhoe (pjmsmiles)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Reader-Insert, basically just some cuteness involving and older!noct and your little boy, older!noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjmsmiles/pseuds/ffxvhoe
Summary: The story of one King and how he met one of the lights of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time you had met Noctis was a few years prior. You had been one of the new workers brought in to help with the rebuilding of the kingdom after the ordeal with Ardyn and the Starscourge. You weren’t quite sure how you ended up being the person picked for the job when there were certainly more people with more experience. You supposed you should have entertained the possibility that you would actually be chosen when you applied for the job. 

You’d applied on a whim, needing the better pay that this new administrative job would offer should you get it. Working a full time job during the weekdays and then a part time job during the weekends to provide for your son and yourself was starting to take its toll on you. You figured if the Astrals blessed you with this new job, not only would you begin to get some more sleep back but you’d also have a little more free time to spend with your child. 

Looking back on it now, you supposed you hadn’t really met Noctis so much as been in the same room as him and a dozen others as everyone went over the first order of business to begin the rebuilding. No, when you’d first truly met the King it had been when he’d called you in to introduce you to Ignis whom you’d be working closely with to oversee the efforts of the rest of the workers. His smile had been kinder than you’d imagined, albeit a tad tired. That was understandable though considering he likely wasn’t getting much sleep with everything going on. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Noctis had said once he had finished discussing all he needed to go over with the two of you. “If you have any questions feel free to ask Ignis, he’ll be happy to help.” You nodded with a quick “thank you” before heading out the door to begin your first task.

From then on you’d met with the King every other month to go over the progress that had been made and any other issues you felt needed to be brought to his attention. At first you had felt like you were overstepping some sort of boundary, giving your own thoughts and feedback on the reconstruction efforts, but Noctis always did his best to try and put you at ease. The first time you had come to see Noctis without Ignis you were pretty sure you were shaking like a leaf in the wind. The second time wasn’t a whole lot better, but gradually you became more comfortable in his presence. 

Now that you thought about it, there really hadn’t been much to cause you to be anxious save for the fact he was the King, but even then he hardly acted like you would expect a King to act. He was very laid back and the way he talked to you was so casual. As the months wore on and you continued your monthly meetings with the King, you came to realize that you would stay a little bit later each visit. At first you tried to draw out the time with him by simply adding more things to talk about with work, but soon enough you found yourself and Noctis discussing other things. He would ask you how you found your new job to be, you would ask how he had adjusted to being King. He would ask what your favorite movie was, and you would ask what he did during whatever free time he was able to scrounge together.

The night where things noticeably changed between the two of you was during a night where you were pulling over time. Luckily this hadn’t happened very often, and most nights you were home to cook dinner for your son and spend the rest of the night with him. This night though there had been an issue with the area in which reconstruction efforts were happening. You had done all you could to figure out a way to rectify the situation yourself and had even asked Ignis for input on the matter, but none of the solutions you had come up with would wholly fix the issue. So that’s how you ended up in Noctis’s office at 10pm. 

Papers were spread over his desk, your shoes had come off an hour ago, and the two of you were both ready to burn the papers to cinders. You both had been tossing ideas back and forth for Astrals knew how long at this point, but whenever the two of you would go into how to put the plan into action there was always some part that wouldn’t work. “Astrals take me now,” you muttered, leaning back in your chair, head tilted back to face the ceiling. When you sat upright once more you noticed Noctis was pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m going to go make some tea, do you want any?” You asked, standing from your seat and stretching. Oh it felt so good to stand.

“I have a better idea,” Noctis replied, looking up at you. You raised a brow, waiting for him to elaborate. “Let’s go get something to eat. There’s a diner that should still be open right now just outside of the Citadel.”

“But what about-”

“If I have to think about this any longer I’m going to either lose my mind or trash my office. I’m King, and I say we go eat.” You couldn’t help the amused smile that came to your face.

One of the best things you’d witnessed that night was a man who was suppose to be royalty put away a cheeseburger and large side of fries within fifteen minutes. As he inhaled his food, the two of you sparked up a new conversation, though thankfully this time it had nothing to do with work. Or current work, that is. “You know I use to be a waitress here,” you said as you looked around at the establishment with a bit of nostalgia reflected in your eyes. 

“I thought you said you use to work at some office?”

“I did,” you replied, eyes returning to Noctis. “But I also worked here part time.”

“Did your other job not pay well?” He asked.

“It did if I were providing for just myself.” At Noctis’s slightly confused look you elaborated. “I have a six year old son. His father left one night right after the pregnancy so it’s just been the two of us looking out for one another since then. I definitely don’t mind being a single parent,” you were quick to say. “I mean it’s difficult at times, sure, but I can hardly imagine not having him in my life at this point,” you said fondly. 

You couldn’t read the look Noctis was giving you, but something told you that what you’d just said had hit some chord in him. “I should give you a raise,” he muttered. You were quick to shoot down that offer though.

“No, no, please. What I make now is definitely enough to make living a lot easier now,” you said. “Thank you, though.” Noctis gave you a final look before relenting with a sigh and a nod. The night ended with the two of you walking your separate ways back home after Noctis told you that you could pick up on with work the following day.

From then on it became a fairly regular occurrence for the two of you to eat together. Most of the time he would call you in for lunch as he didn’t want take you away from your son. On the nights that you ended up having to work over time, however, the night would end much like your first night out together: with the two of you parting ways at the diner after an hour or so spent talking with each other.

When the two of you officially began dating nobody really made much of a fuss around he Citadel, though of course there were the handful of people that insisted Noctis should only consider other people of royalty as his companion. It didn’t take long for Noctis to quiet those complaints.

One night – as you and Noctis were getting up to leave the diner that had more or less become a special place to you whether you wanted it to be or not – Noctis caught your wrist before you turned to head home. “Uh…do you think I could meet him?” Noctis was looking off to the side, almost looking nervous about what your response might end up being. It took you a moment to understand who “him” was, but thinking back to your conversation earlier you soon remembered.

You couldn’t stop the smile that bloomed on your face at his request. “I would love that,” you said. Though you had grown extremely comfortable around Noctis, what with working so closely with him and spending so much time outside of work with him, a small part of you still worried that he wouldn’t quite accept your son. Hearing him actually ask to meet the light of your life both made your body nearly deflate in relief and your heart give a small pang. 

“Wow,” Kier said as the two of you walked down the halls of the Citadel hand in hand. “How do you not get lost, Mama?”

“Oh I’ve definitely gotten lost a few times,” you said with a small laugh. You turned a corner, the door to Noctis’s office coming into view. As you continued walking towards that ornately carved entrance you couldn’t help the butterflies that began flitting around in your stomach. You shook your head the slightest bit at yourself. No, stop it, Noctis will love him.

You knocked on the door before pushing the carved wood open. There, seated at his desk with a stack of papers before him was Noctis. He looked up as the door opened and smiled as he took in the sight of you and your son. Standing from his desk, Noctis walked around to greet you with a quick kiss to your cheek before bending down to be eye level with Kier. You couldn’t help the small chuckle that left you at how wide your son’s eyes got as he looked at the King. “You must be Kier,” Noctis said with a gentle smile. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Kier immediately moved to try and hide behind you, hands clutching at your pants. Just several minutes ago, as you two were on your way to the Citadel, Kier had been raving about how excited he was to meet King Noctis. Now that he was finally in his presence, however, it seemed your little boy was more than a little nervous. “Don’t be scared,” you said with a smile, turning around to hoist Kier up into your arms. “Say hi,” you urged.

“Hello,” Kier said, voice soft. You were sure that your son wasn’t going to say much else, but suddenly he blurted out, “Do you love my mama?” You felt a slight blush crawl up your neck at his question.

“Very much,” Noctis said, a fond look settling in his eyes as he glanced at you.

“Good,” Kier said with a firm nod. “Because my mama likes you a lot.” You felt the heat in your cheeks increase. Noctis let out a laugh at that moment, though, that left you with a smile of your own gracing your features. With the ice seemingly broken, Kier launched into a conversation with the King. Throughout the entire dialogue between the two, Noctis never once looked bored or like his patience was being tested. As the two of them spoke, you couldn’t help the swell of your chest as you watched them interact with one another.

And a part of you found yourself wondering if – hoping that – one day this would be a constant in your life.


	2. Chapter 2

You had introduced Noctis to your son little over two years ago. While the initial meeting of the two had been rather awkward at first, the two had grown much closer as time had passed. The small dates that you and Noctis went on soon came to include Kier very now and then as well, and you couldn’t help the slight clenching of your chest as you imagined what it would be like if the three of you were a true family. In all honesty, you had come to consider this a family, but you didn’t dare to say anything to Noctis in fear that it would cause a sense of discomfort for the King. He did have enough to worry about as it was. While a lot of the rebuilding of the kingdom had gone smoothly as time passed and things gradually started to reset back to normal, that only meant that Noctis began to focus on more typical kingly duties. You were happy to be by his side throughout it all, though, helping to direct things and further make the transition as simple as it could be.

You also made it a point not to mention your small hopes to Kier as you didn’t want to get his hopes up. As Kieran and Noctis spent more time together there had certainly been a few instances where Kier would ask about whether you three would become a “real” family some day. Your answers to those questions always danced along the lines of honesty, but never quite giving enough to lead your son to come to any definite conclusions. What Noctis was doing now was enough; he’d already taken more interest in Kier than you had originally thought he would and you wouldn’t ask for more than that.

But once again Noctis surprised you.

The conversation had started when certain advisers of the King had begun to pressure him about needing to marry. This had already been briefly discussed when the two of you began to officially date one another, but that conversation had really been nothing more than Noctis stubbornly stating that he didn’t care about the need to marry someone of royal or noble blood. That hadn’t been the most pressing issue at the time as the kingdom needed rebuilding. Now though, with everything running smoothly enough for the King’s attention to be drawn elsewhere, he was being urged, at the very least to think about finally wedding someone. It would be another step in the right direction of bringing the lost sense of stability back to the people, they claimed. And honestly you couldn’t argue with that if you were to look at the entire situation objectively. 

“I’m just saying that it may be in the best interest of the people,” you said as you sat in Noctis’s office. Looking around, you couldn’t help but feel that this place had become a second home to you. Actually, there were times where you were sure you spent more time in Noctis’s office than in your own. The clock on his desk was an hour behind as it always was, the year old chip on the corner of the desk had yet to be fixed, and the chair you currently sat in had become significantly less plush from the amount of days you’d spent sitting there.

“Will you stop speaking like that for a second?” Noctis asked. His voice was harsher than he would have liked, but he couldn’t be having this conversation with you if you were in work mode.

You blinked. “Like what?”

“You start speaking formally when your head is focused on the job.”

“Well it’s my job. I can’t exactly put that on the back burner when we’re discussing something that can affect the entire kingdom.” 

“I know,” Noctis said. “But this is also about us. You’re telling me that you think I should toy with the idea of breaking up with you!”

“I don’t like the idea any more than you do, but if I begin putting my own feelings before my job I could very well lose my job. And don’t tell me that you’ll pull strings to keep me from being fired, you know I won’t let you do that. I’ll sooner quit than abuse our relationship to get what I want.” Noctis didn’t say anything in response for a few silent moments as he knew you would keep your word about quitting. Ever since the two of you had become an item that had been something you were adamant about; you’d keep your relationship and work separate.

“What about Kieran? The whole reason you took this job was because it meant you could spend more time with Kieran and provide more for him.”

You sighed. Yes, that was certainly true, and the prospect of going back to working two jobs already exhausted you. “I’ll do what I have to to keep providing for him.”

“If you married me you wouldn’t have to worry about that,” Noctis said softly, a drop of hope in his eyes as he looked at you.

You were at a loss for words as you hadn’t quite expected Noctis to outright ask you like this. At least not while you two were having a conversation about no longer being a couple. You reminded yourself to breathe as you looked away from Noctis. “You realize if you married me you would also end up with a son.” You didn’t want to burden Noctis with that. Spending time with Kier when he could was one thing, but to actually become Kier’s father…that would require more time from Noctis.

“Yeah, I know,” Noctis said with a laugh. “And I don’t care. I love him about as much as I love you; getting to call both of you my family…well I hadn’t really thought of having an actual family for a while, but the thought of not getting to see that kid anymore….” After everything that had happened – after nearly dying – Noctis hadn’t had much time to think about having a family. Sure he had the guys, but even then he didn’t see them nearly as much any more. The first time Noctis had contemplated having an actual family again was a year into your relationship.

“Will you really be okay with being Kier’s step-father?” You asked. “You know he might not ever call you his father or anything, right? That he might not look at you that way.” 

“I know, but I don’t really care. It would be nice if he did, sure, but I’m not going to worry about that. Either way I’ll do my best to be a good father for him. I swear.” You studied Noctis, hand playing with the hem of your blazer. His eyes were sincere, and nearly pleading with you to believe him. You couldn’t deny that you had hoped for something like this – that you had hoped for it to be Noctis. And Kier certainly seemed to have taken a liking to the King as well. You’d seen the ember of hope grow a little brighter inside Kier through the years; the hope that maybe Noctis would become a permanent part in both of your lives. There were plenty of crayon drawings of the three of you posted on the fridge at your apartment. 

“Are you really sure it’s okay?” You asked quietly.

“We’re in the middle of remaking the empire, so obviously there’s going to be changes. This can be one of them.” A gentle smile had graced Noctis’s features and you couldn’t help the small, hopeful smile from mirroring on your face.

“You know, I have no experience of being a queen,” you said.

You’d heard Noctis laugh before, numerous times, but none of those past instances had sounded quite so gleeful and free as the one he let out at that moment. “Don’t worry, I still don’t know what I’m doing.”

You smiled. “I guess we’ll just have to try not to ruin the empire together then.”


End file.
